The Final Threshold
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Sequel to "The Point of no Return." Sarah had Jareth's baby, and after 115 years 15 in mortal years he is being taught how to use his powers to take over his father's throne. Meanwhile Sarah and Jareth are still not on good terms. Postponed indefinetly
1. 9 Months Of Hell

**One Month**

The first month of Sarah's pregnancy was as if she didn't have a baby at all. She knew that it always felt like that in the early stages of pregnancy but she thought she would have felt _something._As soon as she was titled to be queen she ordered a separate room as far away from Jareth as possible. The room was too small for a closer since it held her bed and had a bathroom. Jareth of course protested at first but got tired of Sarah's constant crying about Willum, so he quickly complied to her wishes.

Sarah would spend most of her time in the gardens and admire the work that the new servant did with the flowers. She thought it was much better when she had to do it. Without Jareth know Sarah ordered that the Comatone flowers to be banished from the gardens because it was a constant reminder of how Willum died.

She would spend most of the night crying about Willum. She would often cry herself to sleep and stay in bed all day, having the servants bring her food in bed. Jareth would often try to visit her and see how she was holding up with his heir but she would tell him to go away and throw everything she could at him, even though he would make it disappear before it could touch him. He would glare at her but not punish her, knowing that she held his child.

**Two Months**

Sarah started getting sever morning sickness. When ever she tried to eat she would soon just throw it up. Jareth ordered a healer to give her a potion to see if there was one that make her morning sickness stop. There was a potion but since Sarah was not Fae and that she was only immortal and nothing else, it would only make it so she could eat one meal a day without throwing up.

When Sarah would rush to the bathroom Jareth wanted to try to help and be a good husband and hold back her hair, but all Sarah did was shove him away and told him to 'go to hell.'

**Three Months**

Sarah had started to show more of her weight in her stomach. She didn't like gaining the weight after her body had looked so good before because of Jareth working her to the bone, but she knew that she would just have to live with it. She was embarrassed when the seamstress came and had to take new measurements to make her new gowns. Of course the gowns were extravagant but Sarah didn't like herself in them as much as when she was skinnier. But when Jareth saw her, he would just smile and triumph to see his wife and queen baring his child.

Sarah would often go to the kitchens because her appitite increased rapidly, ecspecially since her body could only hold one meal a day in her stomach a while. The Goblin when ever they saw her eat would widen their eyes. They had never seen a lady eat so much before.

Sarah would often want to see her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo since she barely got to see them at all when she first started living in the Underground. She refused to see Jareth under any circumstances and that just infuriated Jareth. He would often just see her anyway to check up on there child every single day for at least once a day. Sarah was never amused and would just say rude cryptic things whenever she saw him.

Her friends would often be afraid to do or say the wrong thing because often she would be just fine for one thing and in the next she would be either crying about something that no one knew the reason to or yelling at Hoggle for no reason at all. She would apologize to all her friends from how she was acting and they always forgave her but they still found her mood swings frightening.

**Four Months**

Sarah's mood swings had had calmed down but they were still there. She would still often spend her days with her friends and they never got tired of her, even with her mood swings. It seemed like the was getting more calmer and calmer everyday.

Her belly had gotten even more bigger and it was obvious that it was on it's way. Her baby began to move around and every once in a while she would reluctantly let Jareth feel her baby kick. She would stifle a laugh whenever Jareth's face would light up and the feel.

Sarah started getting weird cravings whenever she wanted to eat something. She often wanted lots of ice cream and pickles. She even wanted to drink some bleach that one of the Goblin maids was cleaning with but Sarah held back from that knowing it would hurt the baby.

Whenever Sarah would look at herself in the mirror, it was a constant reminder of one: how fat she was getting, and two: that she had Jareth's baby in her stomach. Even though she would have a hard time excepting that it was Jareth's child, she would still love the baby as much as if it wasn't. She wasn't going to hate it no matter how much she wanted the baby to be Willum's.

**Five Months**

Sarah had started to feel more energetic through out her days. She just was upset that each week she would gain about a pound each week. Her breasts were getting larger and softer, much to Jareth's approval. Sarah would always roll her eyes and slap him and his hand away when ever he tried to cop a feel. Sarah would often get upset whenever the milk fluid would seep through her dress. Sarah told the seamstress about that and the seamstress started sewing her dresses with protection from the leaking.

Sarah still had mood swings but not as much. She was actually happy most of the time at feeling her baby kick and seeing her friends eyes light up whenever she let the feel her stomach.

**Six Months**

Sarah started gaining more and more weight resolving in stretch marks. She started to feel her uterus around her belly button, know that the baby was going to be ready soon.

Her appetite was still large but it was starting to get a little more normal at the same time, the weird cravings were gone. When Sarah looked in the mirror she smiled because she was use to the weight, and use to the fact of know that she was having Jareth's baby. Now when she looked in the mirror she noticed that her skin was starting to get back its natural glow.

**Seven Months**

Sarah started gaining more and more weight. It seemed like very few days Sarah would have to get fit again for new dresses. She had to have double the protection in her dresses because her breasts started leaking more and more.

Sarah would often stay in bed because whenever she got up too fast she got dizzy, and if she did too much she would tire easily. Goblin Maids often started taking food to Sarah again since she never wanted to get out of bed.

She saw her friends less often because Jareth didn't allow them in the castle and Sarah barely had the strength to get up. Jareth took this as a chance to see her because she hardly had the energy to throw things at him. He would often touch her stomach to feel the baby but mostly tried to feel Sarah up, knowing she couldn't stop him very easily because her slow pace and her big belly.

She was happy that she got to take off her wedding ring for a while because her feet and hands started to swell, much to Jareth's dismay because she was taking off the one thing that marked Sarah as his.

The worst part was that her hormones were changing more faster now and whenever Jareth would feel her up, she wanted him to go on and found it difficult to try to stop him. Her sex drive was increasing and he knew it. What made her stop from pleading to have sex with her was the arrogant smirk on Jareth's face when ever he would see Sarah's eyes darken in arousal.

**Eight Months**

Sarah was as fat as a cow by now. She hated that whenever she would sit or stand for too long she often felt uncomfortable. So she was up and down most of the time, making her feel sick.

Jareth ordered a room for his new heir, decorating it as a little boys dream. Hundreds of presents were getting sent for Sarah and their little boy from all the royal Fae congratulating them.

**Nine Months**

The Goblin Doctor would stay at the castle just in case Sarah's water broke. She was experiences multiple signs of the baby coming from all of her contractions but the baby never came. Jareth and the Doctor began to worry, thinking that baby was going to be too late.

One day when Sarah was sitting in her room, she heard a light pop and there was water all over her legs. She yelled, "JARETH!" and in a flash he was there in her room. He looked at her and before she could blink Jareth had picked her up and transported her into the delivery room he had provided for her in the castle. While Sarah laid back listening to Jareth's coaching on how to breath and copying him, the doctor set her up in the special bed for her to give birth in.

When he saw her start to crown after five hours of being in labor, the doctor told her to push, Jareth holding her hand at the same time. After all the pushing and screaming and crying the baby finally came out. Jareth quickly took the child in his arms after the doctor slaped the babies butt and cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby. He looked at his heir and had a smile planted on his face.

He already loved the little tyke. But he slightly frowned for a second when he saw him. He looked a lot like Willum because he inherited Sarah's dark hair, but it still grew out the same as Jareth's even though it was still very short. The baby's eyes were blue at first but quickly contrasted to Jareth's mismatched ones in three seconds flat. Jareth smiled, his heir was truly Fae. He took in the babies face. He had Sarah's rosy cheeks but had Jareth's features. Jareth smiled in triumph at having such a good looking heir. Already he was a handsome baby.

Jareth turned his face towards Sarah again and saw her breathing heavy with sweat on her forehead. She looked at Jareth and said, "Let me see him." she held out her arms. He carefully handed the baby to her. "What would you like to name him?" Jareth asked.

"Dracob."

"Yes perfect. Dracob. Dracob the future Goblin King."

**Review please! Okay I'm sorry this took such a long time but I have other stories to write too. Just in case you didn't know how to pronounce Dracob's name, it's just Jacob with a 'DR' in the beginning. Hope you like this story ;D**


	2. 115 Years Later

115 years later...

Sarah had just gotten out of the bathtub when she realized she had forgotten a change of clothes. She rolled her eyes thinking how she had to walk down all the way to Jareth's room to get her clothes. She pulled on her thick silk robe and put her hair up in a towel.

As Sarah walked the ground Goblins would scramble around her feet messing around. Sarah had to try not to trip and the Goblins knew that she would not kick them. Bless her kind heart. Finally Sarah got tired of stepping around them and almost falling flat on her face,"Goblins!"

The Goblins abruptly stopped what they were doing and stood up strait when they heard her authoritive voice. "Would you kindly not play around my feet when I am trying to walk? I keep almost falling down, and you His Majesty will be furious if I get hurt."

The Goblins nodded and their eyes opened in fear when she mentioned the Goblin King. They quickly scurried off and started to do mischief somewhere else. Sarah sighed and continued to go to Jareth's room where he kept her clothes. It peeved her to no end that he insisted and that her closet would stay in his room and he refused to make her room bigger so she could have a closet of he own in her room. She knew it was because he loved to watch her silhouette change when he watched her through the changing screen but she didn't care. Just as long as she did not have to see the Goblin King hardly at all, she was fine.

When she got to Jareth's room she just barged right in, ignoring the moans from one of the most highly paid prostitutes in the Underground. The prostitute looked up to see who the intruder was, as did Jareth. Jareth just grinned and the prostitute rolled her eyes. She turned around and continued to please Jareth. Everyone in the Underground knew that their Queen absolutely loathed their King that she was married to. There was even a rumor that they had not had sex since the day the heir Dracob was created. And that rumor was entirely true.

She went behind her changing screen where her closet was a rummaged through her dresses. She tried her best to ignore that loud moaning Fae, everyone once in a while she would gag, especially when she heard the bed frame banging against the wall.

Finally they both climaxed and Sarah had to hold back her vomit. A shiver went through her body in disgust. Sarah heard their heavy breathing and continued to go about her business. She really hoped that he was not watching her through the screen, which in fact he was.

"You may go now." Sarah heard Jareth say to the Fae. She heard the money clank inside the velvet pouch when he handed it to the Fae. From Sarah's vantage point she could see the door that lead to Jareth's bedchamber, which Jareth purposely did so that he could 'accidently' walk in on her when she was changing some days. The Fae turned around to look at Sarah and glared. The Fae saw Jareth look at her silhouette when they were done having sex and hated that he immediately looked at her, like it wasn't good enough. And truth be told, it wasn't. Jareth wanted to have sex with Sarah because when he had sex with her, it was one of the best experiences of his long Fae life, but she had refused to have sex with him ever since. Jareth never forced himself down on her either because Sarah would always threaten to tell their son.

When Sarah heard the door click shut she let out a huff. "I don't see why all your whores hate me, they got to have their dream and have sex with you. Shouldn't they be happy?"

She heard Jareth chuckle. "Well I bet they are, but they are all mad because they know they can't live up to you, no matter how expensive and experienced they are."

"Wow." Sarah scoffed. "I feel so special now." she said with heavy sarcasm.

"I can make you feel even more special." he voice was suddenly seductive. " Come into my dear into my bed."

"I'd rather take a bath in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Jareth snorted at her comment. "Why do you even hire them anyway if you're never pleased?" Sarah asked. "It's a very disgusting thing to do anyway."

Sarah could just feel his eyes roll. "Well if my _WIFE _would please her husband once in a while instead of not doing it for 115 years, maybe I would stop."

"Well to bad." Sarah said. "And I would appreciate if you would stop watching me." she gave a knowing smirk behind the screen.

Jareth chuckled. "I'd rather take a bath in the Bog of Eternal Stench." he said quoting her.

Sarah rolled her eyes putting on her shoes. "I don't even see why you want me to sleep with you so bad when you have all these prostitutes coming to your bed."

"I told you Sarah. No one can live up to you."

" You meant that?" her heart quickened.

"Of course."

It was silent for a moment until Sarah cleared her throat. "Well I'll be on my why." she said while smoothing out her hair in her vanity.

"Where are you going?" he asked getting out of bed and coming up behind her.

Sarah ignored his perfect naked body. "I am going to go visit Dracob. I can't believe at 115 years old he still acts like a child."

"Well Sarah, Fae age differently. If he was mortal he would be only 15 years old, which is also why he looks 15 years old." his voice was condescending.

Sarah looked at her face in the mirror. It was amazing how she didn't look over 25 when she was 133 years old. Sarah took a deep breath and sighed. She turned around to look at Jareth. She had grown to be quite good at ignoring his nakedness over the years. "Well Goblin King." she patted his arm. "Have a nice day." she turned towards the door.

"Out of curiosity my dear," Jareth said stopping Sarah in her tracks. She turned towards him to face him. "How do you relieve yourself from all that sexual tension? I know that you have not been hiring male prostitutes because I would know, and even if you were I wouldn't have a aloud it."

Sarah looked down at her feet a blushed but kept her face serious. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"You are my wife." He started walking towards her with his hands on his hips. "Of course it's my business." he was now right in front of her looking strait into her eyes. Sarah kept her brave face on. "Do you..." his lips curled at the thought. "Play... with yourself?"

Sarah face was flushed. Jareth smiled and brought his fingers underneath her chin and brought up her face to look at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it perfectly natural, we all have needs. But I don't see why that you won't just come to me to fulfill those... urges."

Sarah cleared her throat. "Because I don't like you."

Jareth shook his head. "One does not have to like the person they are ravishing. Just so you know, I am more than happy to give into your needs." he fast as lightening curled his arm around her lower back and pulled her hips into his. Sarah stifled a gasp when she felt how happy he was at the idea. From Sarah being so close to him, he went for the kill and bent his face down to try to kiss her. Sarah quickly shoved him away.

"Thanks, but no thanks Goblin King." she spat. She turned to leave and this time did not turn back around.

" Just think about it. And I know you will." Jareth said just before she was out the door. He glared at the closed door that Sarah exited from. "Someday." he said to himself. "You will be begging to be in my bed. I know you won't be able to last much longer. Your fingers are just not enough."


	3. Unanswered Question

Dracob was sitting in his father's study, reading about how to control his magic. He had been studying magic for as long as he could remember, but his father said it still was not perfected. It frustrated him beyond belief but he knew is father was right.

Dracob looked up when he saw the door open and saw his mother. He smiled at her and put a bookmark in the book he was reading and set the book down. He looked up at her."Hello Mother. How are you today?"

Sarah let out a annoyed huff and rolled her eyes but said,"Oh fine."

Dracob knitted his eyebrows, "You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

Sarah sighed. "Oh nothing. Just your father. I hate walking in on him whenever he has a prostitute over. It's so disgusting. But I had just gotten out of the bath and I needed to get dressed..."

Dracob's eyes filled with sorrow. He knew his parents hated each other, especially his mother, but he didn't understand why. The last time he asked, and it was a Goblin, they said that it was not their business to tell him. So when he decided to ask his father, he got a spanking, and when he asked his mother she said that he was too young to understand and that she would tell him when he was older. Ever since then he didn't press for the reason. He still didn't understand. He couldn't understand why his Father hired prostitutes and his Mother didn't care. He couldn't understand why when his Father tried to touch his mother that she would slap him or shove him away. Why couldn't they just love each other. His friends' parents loved each other. It wasn't fair! He was tired of their constant bickering. And when they weren't bickering they were avoiding each other, which was probably for the best, but he still wanted them to be at least _nice _to each other.

Dracob tried to hide his sadness. "Oh."

Sarah saw this and tried to make him feel better. "Hey, why don't you have tea in the garden with me and we can watch the Goblins be crazy? We can have tea after your done studying."

Dracob nodded."Okay mother. I still have another hour of reading to do, so I'll be out in an hour."

Sarah smiled. "Okay my son." she knelt down and kissed his forehead. "I'll leave you so you can have peace and quiet." she smiled again and turned to leave.

Dracob grabbed his book and sat in the chair with one leg resting against one of the chair's armrest and his back against the other. He looked much like his Father did when he sat on his throne.

He could see his Mother walking to the door in the corner of his eye. He saw her pause in the open door. Dracob looked towards her and saw his Father standing in the door too. He looked at them and saw them glaring at each other. Dracob shivered at their looks. He continued to watch them as his mother walked out the door. He quickly looked away and at his book when he saw his father grab her ass. He winced when he heard the painful smack his mother put on his Father's cheek.

When he heard the door shut he looked towards the door and saw his Father. "Hello son." he said walking towards him.

"Hello Father." he once again put his bookmark in his book and set it down. He swung his leg off the armrest and sat up strait.

"How are you this afternoon?" Jareth asked.

"Oh I'm fine." he said breathy.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "You are just like your Mother with that."

Dracob knitted his eyebrows. "With what?"

"Lying whenever you are upset and saying 'your fine'."

"Well if I told you what was on my mind I'm afraid that you will be angry with me."

"I promise I will not get angry with you. What did you do?" Jareth asked with a smirk. " Did you do something mischevious? If you did that's nothing to be ashamed about. I was a quite mischievous young lad when I was your age."

Dracob sighed. "No I didn't do anything to get in trouble."

Jareth frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"Well nothings really wrong. I just have a question and I'm afraid that... well that you will get angry if I ask it."

Jareth was starting to get annoyed. "Just ask me son."

Dracob gulped. He looked down from his Father's frustrated face. "Well... I was wondering... well why you and Mother...hate... each other. Why don't you two love each other?"

Dracob continued to look at the floor with a grimace. He knew his Father was going to yell at him. When Jareth didn't say anything Dracob looked up at him. Dracob gulped again. His Father's face was angry. His lips were in a hard strait line and his eyes were burning with fire with his eyebrows in points.

When he spoke it was strained. "Why don't you ask _her_?" He asked. Then fast as lightening he turned on his heel and stormed out of his study and slammed the door, causing Dracob to jump.

Dracob sighed. He knew his Father would get angry. He sat down in the same position as before and picked up his book to continue reading. He would have to ask his Mother when they were having tea.

**Review Please!!**


	4. The Story

**Once again I would like to say I sorry that I have not updates in a while. Here is the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Dracob and Sarah were sitting outside in a elegant gazebo that had stairs and beautiful patio furniture. The Goblin Castle and gardens had more of a homey touch now that Sarah was queen. It was a beautiful day in the underground and very warm. Sarah and Dracob were watching two Goblins play croquet. When one was about to swing it's mallet, it swung too hard and big that it hit a nearby Goblin, causing it to fly far across the garden. Dracob and Sarah laughed. They knew the Goblin wasn't hurt because they never got hurt. It was like they had no nerves that made them get hurt.

When they stopped laughing it was suddenly quiet. Dracob was nervous and tense. He was planning on taking his father's advice and asking his mother why they hated each other. But he feared that she would be angry even though she was hardly ever angry with him.

He waited until she was done sipping her tea to ask her."Mother?"

Sarah looked up."Yes Dracob."

"May I... ask you a question?" He bit his lip.

"Of course Dracob, what is it?"

Dracob fiddled with his hands in his lap and looked down. His heart was beating one-hundred miles per hour. He felt a sheen of sweat start to form on the back of his neck, he wasn't sure if it was from how nervous he was or from how warm it was outside, but either way he wasn't sure how to ask his mother this question.

Sarah noticed how tense he was."Dracon what is it? What is the matter?"

Dracob sighed."I'm afraid that you'll be angry with me if I ask it."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow."Did you get in trouble?" Dracob shook his head. "Then what is it?"

Dracob swallowed."Well I-I... uh, was wondering why you and Father hate each other."

He looked up at his mother and saw her alarmed expression. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting that. He was prepared for her to yell even though he hadn't heard his mother yell in his life. It was mostly his father that did all the punishing in his life.

Sarah sighed and sat back in her chair. She rested her elbows on the arms rest and brought her hands up to rub her temple."It's a very long story."

"Please tell me mother. I think I am old enough to know."

Sarah sighed but smiled sweetly."You're right. You're old enough to know."

Dracob waited for her to start. It looked like she was having a difficult time finding a good place to start. She looked up at Dracob,"I'm not sure if anybody ever told you this but, I was at on point mortal."

Dracob's eyes widened."Is that why you can't do magic?" Sarah nodded."But how could you be alive? Mortals never lived this long."

Sarah rubbed her forehead with one hand."I will tell you that in a moment." she paused and looked at Dracob again."When I was 15 in mortal years- I would be about your age in mortal years- I had dreams of becoming an actress, just like my mother-"

"And that's why I don't have any grandparents on your side? Because they're dead?" Dracob realized.

"Yes, that is correct. I would often go to a beautiful park with a pond and green grass. I would recite lines from my favorite book called 'The Labyrinth.'"

Dracob looked confused."You mean like Father's Labyrinth?" Sarah nodded."I don't get it. Why was there a book about his Labyrinth?"

Sarah sighed."It was a trap." Dracob knitted his eyebrows in more confusion."Your father, he would watch me as a owl, because you know that he can transform into one. I started noticing the owl fallowing me around when I was about ten years old. I thought nothing of it. I found it rather interesting that he would fallow me, like he was my own little pet.

"One day when I went to the park, I found a russet brown book that was on a bench. I had a very childlike mind back then so I thought, finders keepers. Boy was I wrong. I should have just left the book there, I should have tried to find the owner of that book. But I didn't. That was the book that was about your Father's Labyrinth. That was the book that was a trap. I became obsessed with that book, just like your Father planned. I would dress up and act out that book every single day."

"What was the book about?" Dracob asked.

"That's an entirely different story, but I might as well tell you. There were no names in that book, so I always pretended it was me. It was about a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with her baby brother. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. That's where your father comes in. The book said 'but what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the Goblins for help. _Say the right words_ the Goblins said. _And we'll take the baby to the Goblin city, and you will be free._But the girl knew, that the King of the Goblins would keep that baby in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn him into a Goblin. And so the girl suffered in silence, until one night, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it." Dracob looked at his mother's face. It seemed like she was lost in thought, like her reciting the story put her in a trance.

She looked back up at Dracob."The story told about the young girl wishing away her baby brother but regretting it right after when the Goblin King actually came. She had to solve a large Labyrinth in limited amount of time to get him back. The miraculous thing was that she made it. She made it to the castle. But there was one more thing she had to do to get him back, and that was to recite speach. A speach that would determined that she won.

"I would play out this speach over and over again in the park. The speach went, 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will his as strong as your's, and my Kingdom as great.' this was the line I could never remember. 'You have no power over me.'"

"I don't understand." Dracob said."How was the book a trap?"

"Since I was so obsessed with this book, I treated it like it was real. It turns out it was. The Goblin King did fall in love with the girl and give her certain powers. The girl was me. I was such a brat when I was 15. I was stupidly angry that I had to babysit for my parents while they went out and had fun. I was angry that my mother had left my Father and me alone. I was angry that it seemed like they loved my baby brother more than me.

"I told that same exact story I just told you to my brother so he would stop crying. But in the end, I ended up saying the right words which were 'I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now.'" Sarah saw Dracobs eyes widen in shock."I didn't think it would actually work I thought it was just a story that I treated like it was real.

"Your Father set this trap so that I would lose my baby brother and try to get him back. He knew I would try to get him back, he just didn't count on me winning. When I first entered the Labyrinth he automatically assumed that I would lose so he granted me immortality without my knowledge. Since he thought I was going to lose he was already going to propose to me and keep me here against my will when I losed. But I didn't.

"When I made it to your Father's castle he was trying to persuade me to stay with him. He wanted me to choose him over my brother and wanted me to love him and choose my dreams. But I didn't I love him, I loved my brother too much. In the end I won, but I also broke your Father's heart."

Dracob looked down. He still didn't understand why they didn't love each other. "I still don't understand why you two hate eachother. How did you even get back down here?"

"For three years your Father had left me alone and stopped fallowing me around as a owl. I even forgot about him when he would fallow me as a owl. When I was 18 in mortal years I was, well this may sound cocky, I hate to sound like your father, but I was considered very attractive to the males at my school. They would constantly ask me for dinner of some sort but I would always decline.

"One day I was walking home from school when a car showed up. It was full of the group of boys that liked me. They were going to sexually molest me or maybe even worse. I called out to your Father without thinking, I said 'I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now.' He did come and rescued me, taking me away from my home.

"When I arrived here he said that since he granted two of my wishes that I was in debt to him. I had to work to the bone for him as a slave. At the same time your father would try to force me into having sex with him and would touch me in inappropriate places."

"What?" Dracob asked surprised. How could he do such a thing?

"Yes Dracob. But that's not why I hate him. True it adds to the reason, but it's not the true reason. Now let me continue. One day your Father had some visitors coming. They were Lady Alysia and his brother Willum."

"He had a brother?" Sarah nodded. "Why don't I know him?"

Sarah put a hand on his arm."I'll get to that. Willum was not the nicest person. In fact he was worse than your Father. But when we met he changed. It was love at first sight for us. We fell in love and your Father got angry. He would try to force himself on me more and more but he never won. I would always get away. He would try everything in order for us to be apart. He even took a morphing potion to transform him into Willum even though it didn't change that much, just his hair and voice since they were twins. When he was pretending to be Willum he said horrible things to me and pretended like he wanted to not be with me anymore.

"When I next saw Willum he tried to hold me but I didn't let him. He didn't know what was going on. That same night I noticed your Father acting suspiciously nicer to me. He even tried again at asking for me to be with him, but I declined. Later that night when I was going to bed, Willum snatched me and took me to his room so we could talk. I told him what the matter was but he denied all the things that I said. I didn't believe him when he told me he loved me. So, he decided to prove it to me." Sarah smiled at the fond memory."He ended up making love to me. I stayed the night in his bedroom which was a big mistake. Your Father barged into Willum's room and saw us. He got so angry that he dragged me out of bed and beat Willum till he was coughing up blood. He dragged me out of the room by the hair and demanded that we were to be married the next day.

"We ended up getting married, but at the ceremony I announced to everyone that I love Willum and not your Father. Your Father was so angry and embarrassed that he made do to get rid of Willum forever." Sarah paused and tears started to form in her eyes. She put her head down to try to stop but it didn't work. She looked back up at Dracob and saw the surprised and horrified expression. "Your Father poisoned Willum with a three leaf comotone flower. That's why I banned them from the castle gardens. "

"He killed own brother?" Dracob asked incredulously.

"Yes Willum. The next night he forced himself onto me, except this time he won. Even though I willingly accepted because I didn't want to be traumatized the rest of my life, but it still felt like rape. The only thing I don't regret about that day was that was the night you were made. That night brought me you." Sarah smiled and put her fingers under his chin. "I love you Dracob."

"I love you too mom. But I can't..." he put down his head and felt tears coming in his own eyes.

"Shh." Sarah cooed."It's alright my son. But now you know the story. This is mine and your Father's problem. You don't need to worry."

"What are you talking about Mother?" he asked. "After what all he did to you, how can I not worry? I can't ever look at him the same again."

Sarah frowned."The past is done Dracob. We can't fix it. Your Father can but that take an enormous amount of magic. When it was done he would be all but powerless."

"I can't... I... I hate him!"

"Don't hate your Father." Sarah said. "He loves you greatly, he does. This is just between me and your Father, okay?"

Dracob scrunched up his face but nodded."There you are Dracob." Dracob looked up at the sound of his voice and saw his despicable father coming up the gazebo.

Jareth looked at Dracob and saw his anger filled eyes. Jareth realized Sarah must have told him the story. It took all his restraint not to lash out on Sarah. He knew he had to try to make Dracob see his own way, maybe then he'll understand what he did and why he did it. Jareth straitened his face and posture. He looked at Sarah."Sarah I would like alone time with our son."

Sarah pursed her lips but nodded. She slowly got up and Dracob grabbed her arm. She put a hand under his chin."Remember what I said." Dracob nodded and let go of her arm. He watched his mother leave.

When he looked back at his Father he saw that he had taken his Mother's place in her chair. He looked at his Fathe'rs face and saw that he was angry but he was trying to hide it. Jareth looked at Dracob."We need to talk."

**Review Please!!**


	5. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note: Sorry guys but I am deleting this story. I just don't have the inspiration for this anymore. and when i am done writing my other stories i have other ideas that i want to do. so if anybody want this story just pm. all i want is for you to use my original chapters and say who the orginal author was. also you may want to read through the old chapters because those chapters were not betaed. **


End file.
